Buku (Misteri) Keluarga Choi
by Han Choso
Summary: Remake dari judul yang sama. Pernah bertemu hantu? Silvie tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu hantu seram bernama Kyuhyun dan membantu dia untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dengan sederet misteri yang menghantuinya sampai ke mimpi. Kyumin/Wonmin. Monggo, dibaca! ;)
Perhatian!

1\. Setting utama diambil di Indonesia dan Korea Selatan. Tahun 2015, kota tak disebutkan sampai saatnya tiba.

2\. Pada tokoh cerita, semua berpenampilan seperti di MV "No Other". Kecuali pada tokoh dongeng, mereka disesuaikan dengan penampilan di TSoSJ SS4.

3\. Yaoi, Kyumin. WonMin. Sementara KyuOC (siblinglove).

4\. Semua karakter yang akan anda baca, sebut dalam hati, dan imajinasikan adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali 3 Karakter buatan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

* * *

"Kakak."

Aku terlonjak dari tidurku. Dengan segera aku duduk dan menyalakan lampu meja sambil memakai kacamataku. Ketika melihat si pemanggil, aku menghela nafas. "Bima, ada apa?" tanyaku seraya dia mendekat. Dengan mata sembab, dia mengadu. "Aku mimpi seram, waktu aku bangun kamarku sangat gelap. Aku ingin dengan kakak." setelah mendengar itu, aku langsung memangkunya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Bima terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Tapi tiap kali aku bertanya "apa mimpinya", dia tak mau menjawab. Dia memang anak yang tertutup sejak Ibunya bercerai dengan Ayahnya, dan kini diperburuk dengan Ibunya yang makin hari makin galak. Mungkin itu penyebabnya, tapi entahlah.

Yak, malam makin larut dan dia harus segera tidur. "Bagaimana kalau kakak bacakan sebuah cerita?" usulku.

Dia langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

Tak tunggu lama, kubaringkan dia di kasur dan memberikannya guling milikku. "Kakak. Papa memberikanku buku baru."

"Oh? Dimana bukunya?" Tanyaku. Bima lalu menunjuk laci mejanya. Kubuka laci itu lalu mengambil sebuah buku lusuh dengan sampul bergambar keluarga besar yang berpakaian lucu. Tulisan dan gambar yang ada dibuku ini seperti buatan tangan. Dan setelah kubuka asal, nyatanya memang begitu.

Aku heran. Sesibuk apapun beliau, buku yang diberikan selalu buku cetak yang dibuat pabrik.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Kuamati dia. Selimut sudah di pakai, lampu meja menyala, bantal empuk, Teddy di tangan—dia siap di bacakan cerita.

Kutarik nafasku.

{"Alkisah di suatu desa, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bermarga Choi."} aku tertawa dalam hati. Latar lukisan ini seperti di Eropa, tapi namanya nama Korea. Mungkin ini karangan Tuan Besar saat jaman sekolah, tulisan dan gambarnya lucu sekali.

{"Kepala keluarganya bernama Choi Siwon dan Ibunya bernama Lee Sungmin. Mereka mempunyai baaanyak anak dan semuanya laki-laki. Yang pertama bernama Leeteuk. Dan sesuai urutan: Yesung, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan yang terakhir, Ryeowook."}

"Haaa! Matanya kayak kucing!" pekik Bima sambil menunjuk Yesung. Aku hanya terkekeh.

{"Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang berada. Tuan Choi adalah seorang pengusaha dan Nyonya Choi adalah guru Istana. Mereka sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka."} aku membuka halaman selanjutnya dan melanjutkan bacaanku.

{"Anak-anak mereka sangat tampan. Yang pertama, Leeteuk. Leeteuk sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Tiap hari mereka bermain bersama. Bahkan bajupun kembaran. Leeteuk juga sangat menyukai bebek. Karena itu, Tante Sungmin mempercayakan tugas merawat bebek pada Leeteuk.

Yang kedua Yesung. Dia sangat pintar bernyanyi, dia memelihara kura-kura dan gurita di kolam belakang rumah. Kadang dia sering bertengkar dengan Donghae karena ikan peliharaan Donghae selalu dimakan gurita Yesung. Pekerjaannya tiap hari adalah membersihkan teras depan dan belakang. Dia juga pandai membuat lagu. Setiap hari mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama dan Tuan serta Nyonya Choi sangat menyukai suara mereka. Tak jarang mereka menari bersama."} kubuka halaman selanjutnya dan Bima makin mendekat padaku.

{"Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Sesuai urutan kelahiran, Shindong adalah yang paling tua. Hobinya adalah makan sehingga dia genduuut."} aku menirukan suara rendah khas agar mempersantai suasana. Dan berhasil. Bima tertawa mendengarnya.{"Tapi biar gendut begitu, Tuan Choi sangat bangga dengan kelenturannya dalam menari.}

{Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga pandai menari seperti Shindong. Kala ada kesempatan, mereka bertiga akan menari di depan semuanya dan kadang, dilatih oleh Paman Siwon. Tapi soal keakuran, mereka orangnya. Mereka yang paling akur di rumah. Tidur berdua, mandi berdua, makan satu piring dan kerjapun berdua. Shindong diberi tugas menjemur baju tiap pagi. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertugas membersihkan kamar dan kamar tidur. Eunhyuk sangat lucu dan dialah pelawak di dalam keluarga mereka. Semua orang sangat menyukai dia.

Nah, Ryeowook adalah kesayangan Tante Sungmin. Ryeowook sangat pandai memasak. Paman Siwon juga puas dengan masakan-masakan Ryeowook. Bahkan sebagai hadiah, Paman Siwon selalu mencium Ryeowook! Donghae bahkan pernah menangis karena cemburu dengan Ryeowook. Tapi tak lama ia berhenti jua karena Paman Siwon juga menciumnya."} Aku lirik Bima yang masih tenang mendengarkan cerita. Dia mulai mengantuk, tapi memaksa untuk tetap terjaga. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa dan melanjutkan.

{"Suatu ketika, Tante Sungmin mengandung dan melahirkan bayi yang Paman Siwon beri nama Kyuhyun. Rambutnya ikal, cokelat, dan lebat. Pipinya bulat, matanya besar dan hidungnya mancung. Paman Siwon dan Tante Sungmin menyambut senang Kyuhyun dalam keluarga mereka, tapi tidak dengan anak-anak yang lain."} dan aku diam. Keningku sedikit mengernyit. Aku cermati tiap kata yang tercetak di halaman, takut-takut aku salah baca. Tapi ternyata tidak. Malah gambar yang ada mendukung paragraf itu, dengan para bocah yang mengintip di balik pintu dengan wajah tak senang.

Bima yang penasaran akan kelanjutannya mendongak padaku. "Kakak, kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng. "Ah, tak apa. Ceritanya hanya aneh saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah," aku menggaruk pelipisku. Mungkin ini hanya untuk memanas-manasi pembaca. Bukannya di dongeng-dongeng juga ada yang begini, seperti Roro Jonggrang dan Bawang Putih-Bawang Merah? Di halaman selanjutnya akan lebih baik, pikirku. "Kita lanjutkan saja ya?" usulku dan disambut senang oleh Bima. Aku lalu membuka halaman berikutnya.

{"Lambat laun, mereka berteman dengan Kyuhyun dan bermain bersamanya."}

Tuh, kan. Lumayan.

{"Ketujuh bersaudara itu sangat patuh pada Paman dan Tante Choi. Tiap hari mereka sangat menyenangkan dan ceria. Dan seperti biasa, ketika Paman Siwon pulang dari kota, Tante Sungmin dan anak-anaknya akan berlari untuk menyambut dia lalu memeluknya dengan sayang. Mereka hidup dengan bahagia—"}

"Apa Papa juga suka dipeluk?"

Kusunggingkan senyumku. "Ya, sayang. Papa juga sangat senang dipeluk." jawabku sambil mengelus kepala Bima. Anak itu menganggukan kepala senang dan memeluk lenganku. Aku kembali bercerita.

{"Mereka selalu memulai sesuatu dengan doa, baik itu makan, minum, dan belajar. Paman Siwon tiap malam juga bernyanyi dengan Tante Sungmin untuk menina bobo'kan mereka. Mereka pun bermimpi indah."} kubuka halaman berikutnya. {"Di suatu pagi, ketika Paman Siwon—"}

... Aneh.

Aneh.

 _[Di suatu pagi, ketika_ _Paman Siwon_ _baru pulang dari perjalanannya keluar kota, dia sangat_ _terkejut saat mendapati Leeteuk terlilit kain di balkon, tak bergerak. Dia juga melihat badan Ryeowook yang terduduk di balkon dengan darah di kepalanya. Suara tangisan dari dalam rumah membuatnya berlari masuk, dan dilihatnya Tante Sungmin menangis. Dia sedang dilindungi oleh Yesung dan anak-anaknya yang lain yang juga menangis. "Ada apa?" tanya Paman Siwon sambil menghampiri mereka. Semua bersorak, mereka segera memeluk Siwon dan berebut untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi]_

Kubuka halaman berikutnya. Gambar yang kulihat seolah bergerak di bagian wajah, namun berhenti saat aku berkedip. Bulu kudukku mendadak berdiri dan pori-poriku membesar. Desiran dalam dadaku membuat sensasi asing tak mengenakkan.

 _["_ _Kyuhyun mengamuk, Ayah! Dia memfitnah Leeteuk-hyung dan Ryeowook pada Ibu, dia bilang mereka mengejek Kyuhyun!" adu Donghae dengan suara paraunya. Paman Siwon mengatupkan mulut. Dia tatap Tante Sungmin yang hanya menuunduk, namun segera, dia menoleh ke anak-anak yang lain. "Jadi ini perbuatan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dan disambut anggukan. Dia awasi sekeliling mereka, waspada._

 _"Dimana dia?" Shindong menunjuk tangga dengan telunjuk gemetaran. Paman Siwon lalu bergerak, hendak kesana. "Ayah! Kumohon, jangan!" jerit Eunhyuk kalap. Tante Sungmin yang awas segera memeluk Eunhyuk, dan menatap Siwon. "Hati-hati." pesannya lirih. Paman Siwon hanya mengangguk, "Tunggu di sini." katanya dan pergi.]_

"Kakak?" panggil Bima. Aku tersentak. Tak sadar kalau sudah terbawa terlalu dalam.

Dengan hati-hati, aku menaikkan selimutku untuk menutup dada Bima. "Kita sambung besok ya. Sekarang tidurlah."

 _-0o0-_

Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11:34 malam. Tuan sudah terlambat 1 jam. Aku memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca cerita ini di ruang makan, setelah memastikan kalau Bima benar-benar sudah tidur.

Sambil melangkah menuju ruang makan, aku pandangi buku ini. Tak terlalu tebal, tak terlalu besar, dan ringan. Gambarannya manis dan penarasiannya asik. Tapi tak tertera nama penulis—atau paling tidak bubuhan tanda tangan disini. Membuatku makin penasaran akan asal-usul buku-penulis-juga alasan buku ini diberikan Tuan kepada Bima.

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku. Tak terasa sudah jam 11:58. Satu uapan ngantuk lepas, tapi aku enggan tidur. Tuan Besar belum pulang.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat susu dan menunggu sebentar sambil membaca buku ini. Tak disangka, buku ini keren juga.

Sampai dimana tadi...

 _[Siwon naik ke atas dan memanggil Kyuhyun.]_

Kuseruput susuku. Huft, huft. Panas.

 _ _[Mata hitamnya memandang sekeliling waspada, takut-takut pembunuh yang asli keluar. Kyuhyunnya tak mungkin melakukan ini. Walau jahil, Siwon tahu benar kalau itu hanya sebagai bentuk sayang dan pinta Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Dan hubungan anak-anaknya tak pernah bertengkar hebat. Hanya sebatas mengejek dan sikut-sikutan kecil__

 _ _Siwon membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan memanggil anaknya lagi, namun nihil. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab.__

 _ _Pria tegap itu masuk lebih dalam dan membuka pintu balkon, memandangi halaman dibawah dan kanan-kirinya. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi kemudian suara langkah samar menegangkan ototnya dan membuat tubuhnya reflek untuk berputar.__

 _" _Ommo!" seru Siwon saat melihat anak-anaknya berdiri di depannya. Dia melenguh kesal. "Jangan membuat Ayah kaget! Bukannya sudah Ayah bilang tunggu di bawah?"__

 _" _Kami takut."__

 _" _Ibumu bagaimana?"__

 _" _Shindong-hyung yang jaga."]__

Kuangkat alisku segera. Kali ini gambarnya benar-benar bergerak dan gaya penulisannya berubah, dari kekanakan menjadi sangat detail. Penulisnya bahkan meninggalkan panggilan "Paman" pada Siwon. Tebal bukunya seolah bertambah dan kini, gerakan gambarnya semakin terlihat nyata. Ada dorongan dalam diriku untuk berhenti, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Hela nafas berat kulepas. Jam 01:10 dan Tuan belum pulang juga.

Kubaca halaman berikutnya.

 _[Siwon lalu menggiring mereka untuk kembali pada Sungmin. Dia peluk mereka dan dia tatap sekelilingnya, masih khawatir kalau-kalau pembunuh itu muncul tanpa sadar. "Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Siwon hanya menggeleng._

 _Ibu tujuh anak itu hanya menangis dalam diam. Sama seperti Siwon, dia tak percaya kalau Kyuhyun pelakunya. Ingin rasanya dia pergi dan mencari Kyuhyun sendiri, tapi kakinya terlanjur lemas usai melihat Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Dia belum sempat memegang mereka. Dia belum sempat memastikan keadaan mereka, dan badannya lepas dari kontrolnya. Ia merutuki kelemahannya dalam hati. Dia tak bisa apa-apa selain memanggil-manggil anak bungsunya sambil ikut mengawasi sekeliling._

Aku buka halaman selanjutnya. Halaman terakhir.

Kali ini gambarnya bergerak sendiri—mirip persis seperti lukisan dinding di Harry Potter! Mataku membulat kagum. Sekaligus takut, karena warna dan gerakannya semakin nyata. Kini dengan suara.

 _Yesung yang merasa lebih tua berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Siwon. "Yesung, kau mau apa?" tanya Ayahnya.]_

Aku menahan nafas. Suara Siwon macho sekali.

 _[Anak bermata sipit itu menggeleng dan terus berusaha lepas. Sungmin membantu Siwon untuk menahan Yesung. "Jangan nak, orang itu masih disini."_

 _Yesung lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Dia lirik saudara-saudaranya yang memandanginya waspada dan memegang tangan orang tuanya. "Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun dengan Ayah. Aku takut dia tertangkap."_

 _"Sayang.." bisik Sungmin pada Yesung.  
_

 _"Kyuhyun itu pelakunya, hyung! Dan kau mau mencari dia?" seru Donghae cepat. "Kau gila! Lebih baik kita ambil badan Leeteuk-hyung dan Ryeowook daripada mencari dia!"_

 _"Donghae-ah."_

 _"Tidak, Eunhyuk, aku tak mau kehilangan hyung!" jerit Donghae lagi. Dengan kalap dia memandangi mata Siwon dan Sungmin, mencoba menahan mereka untuk merestui Yesung. "Ayah, Ibu, bisakah kita pergi? Aku takut. Aku tak mau disini." pintanya lirih. Tangannya mengatup di dada dan kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh pada mereka bergantian. "Kumohon, Ayah. Kumohon, Ibu. Lebih baik kita bawa tubuh hyung dan Ryeowook lalu pergi dari sini. Aku takut."_

 _"Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun itu adikmu." tegur Sungmin. Tangan lentiknya mengusap rambut Donghae pelan dan lembut, mencoba menenangkan anak itu dari ketakutannya. Donghae hanya diam mendengar itu. Tapi air matanya meleleh, dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang._

 _Tapi saat Siwon pamit untuk kembali mencari dan bangkit,_

 _"Ibu?"_

 _Semua menoleh.]_

Aku tutup langsung buku itu. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir deras dan nafasku seolah tersumbat. Kyuhyun begitu mengerikan, wajahnya berlumuran darah dan tangannya membawa sekeranjang pisau, juga gunting kecil. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Mendadak hawa tak nyaman membuatku merasa tak aman.

Tapi yang namanya penasaran... tak bisa dilawan.

Sambil mengumpulkan nyali aku mengusap-usap dada, dan kembali menonton.

Aaaaaahhhh, mungkin duduk di perapian membuatku semakin rileks. Langsung saja aku menyingkir ke depan perapian, duduk bersila di hadapannya sambil membawa cangkir susu dan buku.

Sip. Sampai mana tadi..

 _[Eunhyuk_ _menjerit. Donghae menangis. Kyuhyun ter_ _kejut_ _._ _Dia pandangi bercak noda yang melekat pada bajunya. "A-aku tadi kena sari anggur di kebun. Tapi ada yang lebih penting! Leeteuk dan Ryeowook-hyung!"_

 _"ITU KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"]_

Satu tegupan ludah. Suara Shindong menakutkan.

 _ _[Siwon tak mempercayai itu. Tapi tuduhan anak-anaknya membuat pikirannya keruh, dia tak bisa menyeleksi semua informasi yang otaknya terima. Fokus matanya jatuh pada keranjang yang Kyuhyun bawa. Walau samar, dia tahu kalau noda kering di sisi mulut gunting dan pisau adalah kulit-darah-dan kain.__

 _ _Persis seperti kasus Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.__

 _ _Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Siwon dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia peluk anak itu dan meminta agar anak-anaknya yang juga panik untuk diam. Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Kyuhyun pasti baru dari suatu tempat, hanya itu yang dia teriakkan dalam hati.__

 _" _Ibu! Dia membunuh hyung dan Ryeowook, lihat darah mereka!"__

 _" _Bukan aku!" bela Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku disuruh Leeteuk hyung untuk mengambil ini!"__

 _" _Tak mungkin! Kau membunuh mereka karena mereka mengejekmu terus! Kau memukul Ryeowook dengan pot dan mendorongnya, lalu Leeteuk-hyung yang dibelakangnya ikut terdorong hingga jatuh! Aku melihatmu!"__ _tuduh Donghae keras. Air matanya kini mengalir makin deras walaupun Eunhyuk menenangkannya. Anak berahang keras itu juga menangis, dia tak tahu harus apa lagi. Tapi Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih perang kata dengan nada yang makin tinggi tiap detiknya—yang dibarengi cicitan lirih Sungmin agar mereka diam._

 _Tapi tiap orang punya batas kesabaran._

 _"DIAAAAM!" jerit Siwon dengan nyaringnya._

 _Semua mendadak bisu._

 _Gema teriakan masih terdengar dengan kenyaringan yang makin lama makin rendah. Kepala rumah Choi itu mengatur nafasnya, mendongak lalu menarik tangan Yesung. "Kita ambil Leeteuk dan Ryeowook." dan dibalas anggukan si lawan bicara. Siwon menatap Sungmin. Dan sepertinya yang ditatap mengerti. Dia bawa Kyuhyun berbaur dengan anak-anaknya yang lain dan membawa mereka dalam pelukan._

 _Tapi Donghae memilih untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun._

 _"Hae-ah." tegur Sungmin. Dan Donghae luluh, membiarkan pundaknya disenderi Kyuhyun.]_

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku lalu mengerjap-ngerjaplan mata. Ini menjadi sedikit melelahkan, dan sepertinya masih panjang. Kuraih cangkir susuku tadi dan menyeruput bibirnya. Mmh, sudah gak dingin.

 _ _[Leeteuk dan Ryeowook segera diobati oleh dokter terdekat. Kondisi mereka awalnya buruk. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, badan mereka membaik dan akhirnya siuman. Semua menyambut hal ini dengan sukacita. Yang akhirnya menjadi semu.__

 _ _Segera, Siwon menanyai mereka soal kejadian itu. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, bagaimana awal mulanya, dan siapa pelakunya. Dan jawaban mereka sangat mengejutkan.__

 _" _Itu Kyuhyun."__

 _ _Jantung Siwon dan Sungmin seperti ditarik paksa sambil dicincang. Tak percaya, tak mengira, apalah kata yang pas—tapi yang pasti dunia mereka serasa kiamat usai Ryeowook mengaku.__

 _ _Si bungsu tak kalah terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Dia menggeleng. Membela dirinya habis-habisan dan memberikan penjelasan sebagaimana dia bisa. Tapi nihil. Saudara-saudaranya menjauh. Bahkan mendesis ngeri saat dia menggapai mereka.__

 _ _Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mengarah pada Ayah dan Ibunya. "Bukan aku." katanya lirih sambil menahan tangis. Sungmin hanya bisa membekap mulutnya agar isakan tak lolos mengudara, sementara Siwon mematung. Tubuhnya masih kelu untuk bergerak. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak bisa dia analisis dan pandangannya mengabur sementara. Sebelum akhirnya dia menatap anak bungsunya lagi, dalam, mencoba mengorek kebenaran darinya.__

 _ _Tapi terlanjur, dia tak bisa menemukannya oleh kalap.__

 _" _Kyu," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menatap dengan penuh harap.__

 _" _Pergi dari sini."]__

"Hei."

"HIIIIIII!" pekikku kaget. Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku sadar kalau peganganku pada buku itu lepas dan alhasil, buku itu loncat ke perapian.

Aku hanya bisa menganga saat api melahap buku itu dengan cepat. Habis. Tak bersisa. Orang di belakangku bergumam tak jelas, dan menepuk bahuku lagi. "Maaf, nanti kuganti."

"Padahal sedang seru-serunya..." keluhku lemas. Kutatap orang itu dan menghela nafas. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda sangat baik."

"Jangan begitu, aku jadi makin bersalah." jawabnya sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Dan sudah kubilang, panggil aku Otto!" serunya kesal.

Tuan Besarku akhirnya pulang. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata merah di balik kacamata. Namanya Otto Gumelar. Sementara ini menjabat sebagai Direktur cabang rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Walau dari luar dia terlihat gagah, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup humoris dan lebay—lebay yang masuk akal, dan hanya di rumah.

Hubunganku dan dia?

Bisa dibilang, sahabat. Entahlah, aku dan dia tumbuh bersama di rumah yang sama. Ibuku adalah pengasuhnya dan Ayahku bertugas sebagai koki pribadi dan tukang kebun. Mungkin hubungan kakak-adik lebih cocok.

Otto mengorek sisa buku dan menampungnya dalam serokan. "Buku ini.. baru kau beli?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh bingung. "Bukannya Tuan yang memberikan buku ini pada Bima?" aku balas bertanya.

"Otto."

"Ya-ya, Otto."

Sekarang dia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa janggal dengan perkataanku tadi. "Rasaku, aku belum memberikan buku baru untuk dia baca. Rencananya akan kuberikan besok, tapi entahlah." jawabnya dan membuatku kembali merinding.

"Jangan-jangan... hantu?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku takut!" dan tawanya meledak. Aku cemberut, setelah hal-hal tadi, candaan itupun bisa menjadi teori. Apa benar hantu yang memberikannya pada Bima? Atau orang? Kalaupun iya, kenapa? Semua pertanyaan ini memenuhi pikiranku.

Tapi yang paling mengganggu, haruskah kuceritakan hal ini pada beliau?

-0o0-

Dua hari ini aku tak bisa tidur.

Bayangan Kyuhyun menggangguku setiap kali aku memejamkan mata lama. Otto menyarankanku untuk pergi ke dokter dengan Mas Bambang, tapi aku rasa ini sia-sia. Obat tidur yang kumakan juga tak ada gunanya.

Kini aku di kamar, telentang di atas kasur dan mencoba tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun seolah menerorku dengan wajah pucat dan mata merah menakutkan. Aku membuka mata cepat dan bersembunyi dalam selimut. Terlalu takut untuk menutup mata.

Kuusap wajahku kasar. Stress karena tak tahu mau berbuat apa. Mau berteriak? Tak mungkin. Mau menangis? Tak bisa. Mau marah? Buat apa? Dan segera aku duduk, berniat memijat beberapa titik agar kepala menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Mendadak, mataku yang setengah menutup oleh nyamannya pijatan membuka.

Kyuhyun ada di depanku. Duduk di kursi belajar dan bermuka pucat. Aku menggosok mataku beberapa kali dan melihatnya, tapi kini jaraknya makin dekat padaku. Masih dengan posisi duduk.

Ini nyata?

"Hi!" pekikku ngeri dan segera menjauh saat tangannya menggapaiku. Aku lari ke arah pintu dengan cepat, tapi mendadak kakiku lemas dan membuatku terjatuh. "Ugh!" aku mengaduh. Daguku menghantam langsung lantai keramik dan membuat nyeri luar biasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Aku yakin kalau daguku sekarang berdarah.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku dengan gestur mencurigakan, membuat diriku makin tenggelam dalam takut. "Kumohon, apapun salahku, kumohon jangan sakiti aku. Pergilah. Pergi." pintaku lirih. Air mata berkumpul dan membuat pandanganku mengabur. Tapi belum, aku belum menangis. Dan tidak akan menangis. Memalukan.

Bayangan Kyuhyun yang terpantul dalam lensa mataku kini makin mendekat. Dan saat air mataku kembali ke kantung, aku bisa melihatnya jelas.

Wajahnya sedih.

Malah dia yang menangis.

Aku sampai menahan nafas sangking bingungnya. "Kyuhyun?" panggilku takut-takut. Dia menggiring matanya menatapku, lalu mengedipkan mata dan seketika itu juga, tubuhku kembali dalam kontrolku. Aku mengaduh. Memegangi daguku yang masih berdarah.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara asing yang menakutkan.

Kami sama-sama terkejut.

Aku mematung sementara dia membekap mulutnya dengan wajah takut luar biasa. Seperti anak kecil yang baru kelepasan membeberkan rahasia kawannya—bahkan matanya, membulat hampir keluar.

Ini yang seharusnya takut aku atau dia, sih.

Aku melepas kekehan singkat supaya kecanggungan sedikit memudar. "Suaranya lucu." bohongku. Dia terdiam. Terbatuk kecil dan ikut terkekeh. Masih dengan suara seramnya tadi. Tapi gerakan dan wajahnya yang lucu menutupi itu semua, membuatku ikut tertawa.

Selesai tertawa, aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya di dalam buku?"

Dia berbicara tak jelas dan tersendat. Aku berusaha memahami gerakan mulutnya, menerka bahasa dan kata-kata yang dia gunakan. Tapi sepertinya dia menyerah. Dan dengan lucunya menunduk lesu dengan bibir maju.

Aduh manisnyaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutku dengan sedikit mendekat ke Kyuhyun. Analisisku mengatakan kalau 'sosok' ini tak berbahaya. Dia masih menunduk, bermata sembab dan lesu walaupun mukanya masih menakutkan. Aku sentuh pita di rambutnya.

Tembus.

Okeh. Dia asli hantu.

Mata bulat teduhnya memandangku, lalu menggerakkan mulut.

'Bisakah kau membantuku?' kira-kira itu maksudnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Wajahnya mendadak cerah. Dengan senang, dia tegakkan badannya dan berbicara dengan perlahan, dengan suara seram yang masih ada. "Aku, ingin, mereka, tahu. Bukan aku." katanya sambil menatapku. Tatapannya sendu. Dan aku mengerti maksudnya itu. "Mereka, juga, lepas. Entah, dimana. Aku, ingin, dengan, mereka. Ingin, bertemu."

Aku hanya diam. Lepas, katanya, berarti mereka juga sedang gentayangan entah kemana. Tapi mencari hantu pasti lebih sulit dari mencari manusia, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka di masa lalu yang tak baik. Tak ada petunjuk yang pasti soal posisi mereka, membuatku makin hilang harapan untuk membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu isi pikiranku berbicara lagi. "Punya, tubuh." katanya. "Mereka, punya, tubuh."

"Caranya?' tanyaku. Dia menggendikkan bahu.

"Kenapa kau tak mencari tubuh juga?" tanyaku lagi. Dia tampak menimbangnya, lalu tertegun. Dia bergumam dengan nada kesal dan mencak-mencak sambil mengacak rambutnya. Aku tak mengerti sih, tapi sekali lagi, dia melakukan hal yang lucu.

Sekarang dia menatapku seperti Bima setiap kali ingin sesuatu.

Dan aku paham maksudnya

* * *

-0o0-

Buku (Misteri) Keluarga Choi

-0o0-

* * *

Kyuhyun di dalam buku berwajah tirus. Pipi tak terlalu gembul dan tinggi. Kulitnya kuning. Matanya bulat teduh, beriris hitam, dan alis ke bawah sedang. Rambutnya ikal tebal. Berwarna cokelat dan bervolume, menyembunyikan kekecilan kepalanya. Tampan. Atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya manis. Entahlah, ganteng mungkin sudah cukup.

Sekarang kami berada di ruang mayat rumah penelitian binaan keluarga Tuan Otto. Beliau tanpa pikir panjang membolehkanku masuk tanpa prosedur setelah mendengar alasanku untuk mengulang pelajaran, lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Sekarang aku tak menyesal karena menerima paksaan Tuan Besar untuk masuk ke bidang forensik, gelar sarjanaku bisa kujadikan jaminan masuk.

Biar begitu, ilmuku hanya bisa kugunakan untuk keluarga Gumelar. Dengan tujuan yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Kyuhyun mengikutiku dengan melayang di samping, memperhatikan jejeran mayat di atas kasur besi. Dia mengernyit. Tak senang dengan pilihan yang tersedia. "Tak mau?" tanyaku dan dia menggeleng. Aku langsung mendorong kasur-kasur itu dan mengunci laci sebelum membuka jejeran yang baru.

Jam berdentang di pukul 10.00. Waktu kami tinggal 1 jam.

Dan dari semua mayat yang ada, tak ada satupun yang mengambil hati Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Tak mungkin kami menyelinap ke rumah sakit lain. Kyuhyun juga sama lesunya denganku, dia hanya bergumam samar dan menatapku, memberitahu sesuatu yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya. Tak mungkin hanya gara-gara tak ada wadah yang cocok, usaha kami kemari jadi sia-sia. Maka dengan segera, aku berdiri dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencoba mencari alternatif lain.

Brrrrr, ruangan ini jadi semakin dingin saja.

Di laci ada kotak perlengkapan operasi. Lampu, bor, pisau bedah, benang, jarum, gunting, dan lainnya, lengkap disini. Aku bayangkan macam-macam mayat yang ada disini, mencoba membayangkan perpaduan mereka dan menimbang beberapa hal.

Sampai akhirnya sensasi asing menggerayangi kepalaku—aku tahu!

"Bwhhhhh?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikanku yang sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan operasi, membuka laci-laci mayat dan menarik beberapa susah payah. Aku memandangi mayat-mayat itu sambil mengatur nafas, antara lelah dan menahan bau menyengat yang mereka keluarkan, hingga akhirnya aku mengangkat satu yang kurasa bisa jadi badan utama.

Kepalanya kupenggal. Agak sulit karena pisau ini sangat tumpul. Setelah lepas, kuganti dengan kepala yang bentuk wajahnya agak mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Kulit kepalanya kukuliti, dan kurekatkan dengan kulit kepala berambut ikal. Aku mengecek bola matanya. Sama. Dan pindah ke alis, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, mengeluarkan beberapa pensil untuk membentuk pola serta laser untuk melakukan sedekit operasi wajah. Kupastikan sebentar, lalu pindah ke leher mayat tadi, menyamarkan bekas jahitan yang ada.

Aku perhatikan bentuk rambut yang kupilih tadi. Bentuknya pas, hanya saja terlalu panjang dan terlalu tebal, untuk ukuran cowok. Aku gunting sedikit dan membentuknya menjadi bob—tapi ternyata kependekan. Dan dengan kesal, kupangkas saja rambut itu menjadi cepak. Sedikit lebih enak dilihat dibanding yang tadi.

Dan aku mengecek bagian bawah.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti lirikanku bersuara seperti auman singa. Aku hanya tertawa sambil memainkan benda yang kusinggung padanya. "Mau segini atau lebih besar?" godaku. Dia mengaum marah dan menekan tiap kata untuk menyuruhku membiarkan itu disana—awalnya. Tapi aku tahu, dia melirik diam-diam dengan wajah kagum. Miliknya pasti lebih kecil dari ini. Pasti.

"Selesai." kataku.

Kyuhyun melayang di atas mayat itu, meneliti tiap inci dari lengkung, garis, dan gundukan yang ada. Wajahnya kembali cerah. Tapi meredup saat melihat rambutnya. "Tenang, aku jamin kau masih tampan dengan rambut itu." jelasku, dan dia hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Aku yang melihatnya berkacak pinggang. "Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, sudah syukur badan ini sedikit mirip denganmu." keluhku kesal. "Kamu mau atau tidak?"

Dengan gugup dia mengerang. Gumaman dan kekehan anehnya seperti mengatakan kalau dia meminta maaf dan menyukai 'karya'ku. Dia mengacungkan jempol, lalu tersenyum walau masih terlihat seram. Aku kembali tersenyum kecut. Masih bimbang mau berekspresi apa.

Kyuhyun lalu merubah dirinya menjadi asap hitam dan masuk lewat mulut mayat itu. Ruangan ini mendadak dingin dan membuatku merinding untuk kesekian kali. Dengan hati-hati aku sedikit menjauh, takut Kyuhyun hilang kendali akan badannya sendiri. Apalagi kini, badan tempat persemayaman Kyuhyun menggelempar mencurigakan.

Detik berikutnya, mayat itu terduduk.

Dia mengerjap. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Rasa kagum dan tak percaya membuncah dalam hatiku, dan membuatku berlari kencang untuk menghampirinya. "Kyuhyun." panggilku. Dia masih mengerjap. Segera aku mengacungkan telunjuk dan mendekatkannya ke mata sosok di depanku, mencoba membantu dia untuk mendapat fokus matanya.

Kini dia memandang dalam mataku. Senyuman kaku terukir setelah beberapa saat bibir itu bergerak agar lemas. "Astaga, aku menciptakan Frankenstein." kataku dan terkekeh. Mulutnya kemudian membuka perlahan. "Aaah," hanya itu yang keluar. Tangan kanannya terangkat kaku dan memegangi kerongkongannya. "Aaaahh," dan terulang lagi. Keningnya mengerut. Beberapa deheman lepas dari tenggorokannya dan dia ulang hal itu beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya dia menatapku lesu.

Aku menahan tawa. Manisnya tak berkurang.

"Coba, namaku Choi Kyuhyun." usulku. Dia menurut dan membuka suaranya. "Naaama.. kuuh.. Chooe.. Kyuh, hyunnn... hm." dia berdehem. "Pelan, Kyu. Jangan buru-buru." dan dia mengangguk.

"Naaaamaa.. kuuh.. Choooe.. Choo.." tangannya masih memegang tenggorokannya. Kerut pada keningnya makin bertambah. Suaranya benar-benar sera dan terasa menyakitkan. "Choooo Kyuh.." ulangnya lagi.

"Choi."

"Chooooee.."

"Cho, deh. Chooo Kyuhhyuuun." dan dia mencoba lagi, sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

Aku memandikannya sebentar di bak mayat dan menggotongnya keluar. Jas lab yang dia pakai tak bisa melindunginya lama dari dinginnya malam musim dingin kota Mokpo, sehingga dengan susah payah aku tancap gas untuk sampai di mobil. "Pe-aaaann!" serunya kesal. Aku tak peduli. Lelah di badanku lebih sakit dari lututnya yang mencium sisi pintu mobil.

* * *

Otto menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak percaya. Jari kekarnya dia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia... apa?"

Aku menyisir rambut Bima dengan santai. "Dia ciptaanku." kataku santai. Otto kini melongo, menatap tiap inci wajah Kyuhyun dan mendekatinya. "Bohong. Dia pasti mayat mati suri yang kau temukan tadi malam."

"Dia hantu."

"Bohong."

"Bener."

"Enggak." dan aku meliriknya malas. Otto menoel Kyuhyun dan mencubitnya kecil. "Hangat. Bisa dipegang." jelasnya dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kerutan tak percaya masih melekat di wajah pria asli Batak itu. "Coba bilang sesuatu." tantangnya.

Baik aku dan Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawa, dan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO! ... Hem." dan tersenyum. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Otto dan Bima yang tadi melotot kaget di depannya menoleh menatapku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Kan sudah kubilang."

"Kakak keren." kata Bima akhirnya. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kyu—siapa namanya tadi? Kyuhyun?" yang dipanggil mengangguk. "Ya, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak memberikan petunjuk yang jelas untuk mencari mereka. Tak mungkin'kan, kalau kalian menghubungi polisi?" tanya Otto sambil menghampiriku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengikat dasinya. Dia benar juga, kami belum tahu mau melakukan apa setelah ini.

"Ennggg, aku belum memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Tapi yang penting Kyuhyun sudah punya wadah untuk berbaur." jawabku. Otto mengangguk dan duduk makan.

"Kak Silvie?" panggil Bima dan kubalas dengan deheman. "Cerita yang kemarin sudah kakak baca semua?"

Tanganku yang tadi sibuk menyendokkan nasi ke piring Kyuhyun tersentak. Namun dengan cepat, aku memaksa sendatan tadi agar hilang dan terus menuang. "Ya, kakak sudah baca." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Bima menatapku sambil mengunyah dengan lucunya. "Akhirnya bagaimana? Apa dia dan abang-abangnya berbaikan?" tanyanya lagi. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Kyuhyun tengah melirikku, menunggu jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan.

Dan aku hanya menjawab,

"Dia dan kakaknyya, bertualang bersama."

-0o0-

Sebulan sudah berlalu.

Kyuhyun kini sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara layaknya manusia. Otto memanipulasi riwayat pendidikan Kyuhyun dengan segudang prestasi untuk memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam keluarganya. Tentu berlebihan, menurutku. Tapi anehnya anggota keluarga yang lain menyambut Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka.

"Haaahh.." aku menghela nafas. Sudah sebulan dan aku masih belum bisa menyusun rencana buat Kyuhyun kedepannya. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang saat mencari sesuatu?

Pergi ke polisi sangat tak mungkin.

Membuat selembaran? Bisa saja mereka semua di luar negeri.

Membayar detektif? Tak ada petunjuk.

Atau.. ke cenayang? Halah, malah jadi berita nanti.

Dan ideku kembali buntu.

Aku duduk di tepi kolam sambil memeluk lututku. Mataku hanya mengawasi Bima yang sekarang sedang main sendiri di kolam kecil, walau beberapa kali aku hilang fokus. Dingin musim dingin dari kaca menyapa kulitku samar-samar, membuatku ingin bergabung dengan Bima di kolam air hangat. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku malas bergerak. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya diam, duduk disini sambil memandang dua objek-Bima, dan jendela.

"Hei," panggil Kyuhyun dari seberang dan membuatku menoleh padanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari lutut dan tersenyum. Dia tampak keren dengan setelan jas, pasti Otto membawanya ke tempat proyek cabang terbaru mereka.

Pria itu mendekatiku dan memelukku singkat. "Ada apa, Silvie? Kau terlihat tak senang." tanyanya dan hanya kubalas gelengan. "Aku hanya bingung. Aku belum tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menemukan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. "Aku malah mau cerita. Aku sudah tau mau melakukan apa!"

"Eeeeeehhh?" dan dia mengangguk senang. Aku memekik gembira. Melakukan selebrasi dengan melompat-lompat di lantai. "Waaaa! Jadi? Jadi? Gimana? Kau akan apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Well, sangat." dan aku meringis gemas. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Bang Otto memberitahu kalau kau pandai main musik." katanya basa-basi. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, terlanjur tenggelam dalam senang. "Aku baru melihat iklan audisi pencarian bakat di channel terkenal. Aku berencana masuk ke sana."

"Wauu, Tuan Choi. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku." dan kami tertawa. Dia sekarang duduk di sampingku dan ikut mengawasi Bima. "Tapi aku sangat keras dalam mengajar. Kau tak akan melawanku, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tanpa bicara. "Good. Kita bisa mulai hari ini. Kapan audisinnya?"

"Bulan depan."

"Sip."

"Dan kurasa, aku harus membuat nama palsu untuk sementara." aku menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau ingatkan, kalau hubunganku dengan saudara-saudaraku tak baik? Mereka pasti akan masa bodo walaupun aku memohon mereka untuk mendengarku."

"Lah, bukannya sama saja kalau kau tampil?"

"Penampilanku berbeda, kan? Mereka tak akan menyadarinya." jawabnya yakin. "Aku tak tahu, apa fisik mereka sama seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu—tapi, setidaknya aku tahu selera mereka akan musik. Terlebih Ayah dan Ibu." ucapnya sambil menerawang. Wajahnya kini sedikit sendu, dan dia berbaring di kursi malas. Aku kembali memeluk lututku tanpa melepas konsentrasiku padanya. Walau dalam hati aku sedikit ragu dengan rencana Kyuhyun. "Yah, yang terpenting kita bisa mencobanya." balasku dan dia berdehem.

"Hyun?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yang membuat buku itu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Untuk sejenak dia terkejut, sebelum akhirnya menerawang dan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Yang aku ingat, aku lahir dan bermain dengan saudara-saudaraku."

"Hanya itu?'

"Ya." dan aku mengawasi Bima lagi. Anak itu sekarang sedang main dengan Ayahnya yang tumben datang buat bermain, melambaikan tangan kepada kami dan bergabung di sana, berendam dalam kolam air hangat. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dan keheningan kembali melingkupi kami.

"Kita akan menemukan mereka, Kyu." ucapku memecah keheningan. Bisa kudengar dengungan setuju dari belakang, dan tawa pendek yang dia keluarkan. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu sampai melakukan sejauh ini?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Pada ceritanya?"

"Pada akhir kalian." kataku sambil meliriknya. Dia memukul pelan bahuku dan menjulurkan kaki ke depan, masih dengan kekehan. "Daripada kau minta emas. Kurasa kesepakatan ini bagus."

"Jadi," bisa kurasakan matanya melirikku. "Siapa namamu sekarang?"

Dia hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Cho. Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

Yo!

Sudah setahun sejak terakhir aku menulis untuk Ffn. Debutku kali ini kudedikasikan untuk genre angst dan crime, juga khusus untuk fandom Screenplays. Tahun depan mungkin aku akan debut untuk fandom yang lain. Dan diwaktu dekat, aku akan mempublish cerita yang lain.

Update... mungkin bulan depan, karena saya mau fokus UN SMA.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya! Da-daaah!

PRY1219|10032016


End file.
